tajnagrafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
LXV (VIII 2. sezonu) sesja GRY
Streszczenie LXV sesji GRY, VIII 2. sezonu. Plemiona dzikich orków W lasach deszczowych na południe od Galaktrium, prymitywną cywilizację odkrywa Quentin Iron Sox. Tajemniczy przybysze okazują się być niespotykanym dotąd szczepem orków czczących Śmierć. Czarny rycerz zostaje przez nich pochwycony, krótko po tym jednak istoty postanawiają zawrzeć z nim pakt i oddać się we władanie Zeratulowi. Dochodzi do tego w rytuale, podczas którego zgromadzonych ogarnia trans. Podczas niego generałowi przez jego Pana zostaje przyznane zwierzchnictwo nad kultystami, a jednemu z ich szamanów nadana potężna moc. Bitwa o Lacusarce Siły Dominium dotarły pod Lacusarce i rozpoczęły szturm. W trakcie bitwy Guillame de Voix i Laura Croix zabili Pustelnika, który w poprzedniej bitwie pozbawił życia Guy'a de Tuluse. Siły Cybogrów przedarły się jednak głębiej do miasta. Przewodzący nimi Shagflak zaatakował Galtarona, którego wtrącił do katedry. Tam obaj stoczyli ze sobą pojedynek, który obserwowała tajemnicza sylwetka. Shagflak był bliski zabicia Galtarona, ale zginął z ręki Jakuba van Pluviam. Sam Jakub umarł chwilę później od ran, które zadał mu Shagflak. Po bitwie odbył się pogrzeb Jakuba, a siły Dominium przerwały szturm. Konfrontacja z Azmaelem Pan Zły zaczął poważnie rozważać słowa Quaxa, który posądzał Vanitasa o zdradę. Pan Zły zaczął dostrzegać, że przez cały czas otaczali go zdrajcy. Szukając źródła tych tendencji, Zły zajrzał w Oko Autyzmusa i odbył rozmowę z Azmaelem. Władca Ferrys przyznał się do swoich wpływów w Dominium, a także zapowiedział planowaną inwazję demonów. Wściekły Pan Zły rzucił Okiem Autyzmusa i postanowił zacząć swoją własną kampanię przeciwko zdrajcom w Dominium. W drogę do Mystdale, cz. 5 Sefir, Yusuf, Refilus i Bagz Ostatni Wojownik docierają do podziemnej, ponurej siedziby Bagiennej Bogini. Zgodnie z planem, mają rozpocząć rytuał przebłagania jej, jednak Sefir podaje jego skuteczność w wątpliwość, mając na uwadze to, co wydarzyło się ostatnio. Władczyni bagna wypełza ze swojej kryjówki w przepaści pokazując się przybyszom. Przychodzi także Szaman Raghzuk ze świtą, chcąc złożyć trójkę magów i niepokornego bagianina w ofierze. Sefirowi, który domyślił się, czemu Bagienna Bogini chce akurat Kwaśnej Wody i Łzy Wierzby w rytuale, niszczy wazy z substancjami, osłabiając moc przeciwniczki, a następnie uśmiercając ją Widmo-sejmitarem. Gdy jest już po wszystkim, bagianie proszą o litość wybaczenie tego, że chcieli złożyć ich w ofierze. Bohaterowie udzielają go i opuszczają Bagno Wyvern. Całość opowiadają Stowarzyszeniu Łowców Przygód i Potworów w tawernie w Vancon, przy kuflach najlepszej whisky. Towarzysze są pod wrażeniem dokonania magów. Podczas zabawy w karczmie Stowarzyszenie opowiada Sefirowi o mrocznych elfach z Wielkiej Mrocznej Puszczy i ruinach Shad-run na południu. Potem, zdradzając jedynie swój plan Refilusowi, Sefir samotnie udaje się w tamtym kierunku. Wycieczka do Nilfgaardu Vanitas został przeniesiony do Nilfgaardu, gdzie nadzór sprawował akolita Grahham. Wraz z nim przyjechał Trash. Vanitas i Grahham, oraz inni akolici, prowadzili Mistrza Tortur przez miasto, które przygotowywało się do bitwy z Napioleonem. Tymczasem Drużyna Azurana dotarła niedaleko miasta. Azuran i Lucjusz ruszyli do miejskiego szpitala wojskowego po medykamenty dla Idylii. W trakcie misji zostali zauważeni przez ogry, ale udało im się je zgubić w pobliskim muzeum. Tam Azuran zdobył Ostrza Oczyszczenia. Niedługo potem Mistrz Tortur i akolici wkroczyli do muzeum. Azuran stoczył ze swoim dawnym przyjacielem potyczkę, która zakończyła się ucieczką jego i Lucjusza. Mistrz Tortur zdegradował Grahhama po tym wydarzeniu i przyznał Vanitasowi pieczę nad miastem. Powstanie w Oasyis, cz. 3 Siłom Księżycowej Ligi udało się opanować Oasyis, jednak nie oznacza to jeszcze sukcesu. Dominium może w każdej chwili przysłać więcej sił, a Zuben nie przegapi okazji do zagarnięcia miasta. Nekromanta Kornax, senator Nafalem i Vernos dowiadują się o śmierci Wielkiego Arcymaga Alatara. Nació budzi się w Wiszących Ogrodach, a Miggurat prowadzi go do wezyra, arcymaga Sulejmana, by go mu przedstawić. Przybysz z Królestwa Cudów staje się nowym sojusznikiem magów. Zaraz potem arcymag Ibrahim przyprowadza alchemika Nitrosa, który przedstawia plan budowy latających okrętów, z użyciem paliwa Fuloil, jego wynalazku. Wezyr przyzwala mu na to. Powrót zaginionego Kapral, Lila, Leon i Hastra przybywają do Pałacu Smutku; rozdzielają się, by przeszukać siedzibę wroga. W korytarzu Lila i Leon natykają się na Raskola, znajdują także pracownię. Tam są świadkami aktu przemocy dokonanym na Szarogrzywym przez rozwścieczoną Fantasmę. Lila używa na bestii Egzekutora, przez co wkracza do jej umysłu. Rozmowa z Szarogrzywym odkrywa pewne zaskakujące fakty i stawia stwora w zupełnie innym świetle. Po przebudzeniu Lila robi to, o co poprosiła bestia - całuje ją, dzięki czemu "wraca" Bonifacy. Trójka zostaje zauważona i pośpiesznie dołącza do Kaprala i Hastry. Drogę ucieczki blokuje jednak podniesiony most - Hastra opuszcza go, samemu poświęcając się i zostając w Pałacu. Kapral podejmuje decyzję o powrocie do Królestwa Cudów w celu powiadomienia króla Omnibusa o sytuacji w Bezbecji i zasięgnięcia pomocy dla Bonifacego. Zamęt w Fargardzie, cz. 1 Toporna Przełęcz opanowana jest przez Salethian. W ulokowanych tam kopalniach pracują jako niewolnicy schwytani krasnoludowie. Cerir gorączkowo poszukuje minerału znanego jako kwazar, do celów nieznanych innym. Nadzorca Sskrak pobiera z niego energię pozwalającą mu spacyfikować jednego ze sprawiających problemy krasnoludów. Niedługo potem inwazję na Przełęcz przeprowadzają siły Vestfalii z sąsiedniego garnizonu. Wypędzają stacjonujących tam Salethian, jednak krasnoludy zmuszają do dalszej niewolniczej pracy. Rozpętują tym samym wojnę zarówno przeciwko demonom, jak i ludowi Fargardu. Kategoria:Sesje GRY